Summary/Abstract: The Molecular, Cellular and Animal Model Core (Core B) will provide reagents to assist in the study of calcium, InsP3R, MAP kinases/phosphatases and OGT signaling in the liver. The core will assist in the development and characterization of expression plasmids, siRNA and lentiviral constructs as requested for use in the individual projects. The core will serve as a central repository for all the reagents generated by the four projects and assist in their distribution to other laboratories outside of the institution. The core will include dedicated personnel and will be located within the Director's laboratory.